


Stuck in the Loop

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kagerou Project Fusion, Established Relationship, Heat Haze Days, Hurt No Comfort, I spelt their names in the alternate version OOPS, I wrote this on weed day?, Kagerou Project AU, M/M, Reference to Canon Death, This cat is evil, kagerou days, no beta we die like men, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi Saihara decides to go out to a park in the summer heat. What could happen?Rantaro Amami decides to chase a cat after it ran away from him. What could happen?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Stuck in the Loop

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KNYk4f3XQ&feature=youtu.be on loop during weeed day and decided to just... "Screw it. AU time? AU time."
> 
> This is the result of that sudden decision.
> 
> I spelt Shuichi as Shuuichi and Rantaro as Rantarou and I don't have the energy to edit it anymore so spare me please.

August 15. It was a nice summer day for most people; even landing on a weekend for this time as the sun’s rays stream into the windows of a teenage boy’s room. Through the gaps of the very dark curtain he had, which made him shuffle in in sleep. A hand goes to cover closed eyes and a moment passes. Then another, and another until he couldn’t take it and decided to wake up for the day.

Amber; almost honey golden eyes fluttered open for a second as the boy adjusted to his surroundings which we could call his room, looking around to his bookshelves, to the table he tended to do casework in, to the lamp beside him, and then to his phone. The first step of his routine usually included checking his phone for the time, and today he woke up pretty late. One would say that it was around noon, 12:28 to be exact. No texts, no messages- the sound of his phone beeping caught his attention, so he immediately took a look at it.

-New Message: Amami Rantarou to Shuuichi Saihara-  
-Hey Shu? Can we meet up at the park today?-

It took the boy named Shuuichi Saihara a while as he responded with an ‘okay’, before asking what time they would meet. But while he was waiting for an answer, he immediately hopped off the bed, and went to the connected bathroom of his room. He needed a shower, of course; not to mention the summer heat.

After a decent amount of time and a change of clothes, the clock read 12:45 and Shuuichi had 15 minutes to go to the park basing from Rantarou’s reply. So as he decided to ditch his hat on the table, he left his room and went to the park. 

That park was the one Shuuichi and Rantarou tended to meet up in every time the others decided to hang out all together, and was also the park where they had met as kids around nine years ago. They were both 7 when it happened, and were playing around with the other kids. However they really didn’t get to know each other until a certain round of hide and seek; long story short it took three hours to find them since they were up in a tree, courtesy of the green-haired boy.

As soon as Shuuichi got to the park, he immediately spotted Rantaro by the swings alone. Well, not exactly alone for he had something in his lap. Golden blonde fur, blue eyes, pointy ears and a long tail; it was a cat. Rantarou took notice of him as well, raising one of his hands and waving as the blue-haired boy approached; sitting on the unoccupied swing which was adjacent to Rantarou.

The sky was a bright blue, barely any clouds above and was bright. The summer heat seemed to be tolerable, but it didn’t mean that Shuuichi and Rantarou would not have a change of clothes. For starters, Shuuichi was only wearing a baby blue button up, jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. The taller of the two meanwhile was wearing a headband to keep his unruly hair in place, a patterned tank top, and cargo shorts.

There seemed to be comfortable silence between the two boys, before Rantarou spoke up, looking at Shuuichi as he still was petting the cat on his lap.

“You know what? I don’t really like the summertime.” 

He blurted out in the summer haze, which made Shuuichi stop from his idle swinging. This earned a chuckle from the green-haired boy as the other one simply raised an eyebrow; curious as to why the other would have blurted that while it was summer of all seasons.

“You’re silly, Amami-san.”

“I told you to call me Rantarou, Shu.”

“Sorry, can’t help it.”

“I know, I know.”

“I- Anyway let’s go for a walk?” 

The two made some small chatter before coming to a silent agreement of actually standing up and walking around. The cat made a few sounds of protest as they moved, but stayed still in Rantarou’s grip anyway. It was peaceful for a while, just two guys (who are dating) walking around a park during the summer.

As Rantarou bent down to give Shuuichi a peck on the lips, which made the latter blush a bit; the cat jumped down, and hurriedly ran towards the streets. The green-haired boy let out a curse under his mouth before chasing it down, which made Shuuichi follow as well which started the chase. Ah, how the summer sky was mocking them from above.

As the cat was passing by, crossing a street, it paused for a while causing Rantaro to approach. However it ran away again and continued on when Shuuichi halted to a stop, eyes widening as three things happened all at once as he called out Rantarou’s name as loud as he could.

First, was the green light suddenly turning to red. Second, was the cat already having reached the other side before it faced Shuuichi, a sly smile on it’s lips. And the third… was a truck rushing through the scene.

The next moment, the only thing Shuuichi saw was red. Red blood staining the street, the front of the truck which stopped after the loud sound of crashing. It even stained the trash bin beside Shuuchi and in the process his shirt was stained red as well.

Amami Rantarou, the boy he loved, the boy who had his heart was laying in the middle of the street; unmoving with the blood coming out from him… he was dead. This caused people to move closer to the scene, see the dead body, scold the truck driver, gag at the smell of blood. Shuuichi’s mind had wandered through all the commotion as he heard a voice from the other side of the street.

No, it wasn’t just a voice. It was one of his own, which caught Shuuichi’s attention. It chuckled at first, and it definitely looked like him too. However the hair was the honey gold of his eyes and the eyes was his dark blue hair; also wearing the hat.

“It’s all real, it’s all real.” It echoed itself, and Shuuichi could feel himself blacking out.

* * *

Shuuichi woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up immediately as he scrambled for his phone. It was August 14, a few minutes past 12- 12:04 in the noon to be exact. This time, the curtains were closed. This made Shuuichi blink in wonder as he went over to it and opened them to let the sun’s rays reach him.   
  
He was still for a moment, before he went back to his phone and sent Rantarou a message. It was rushed, quickly typed, but surprisingly it got all the punctuations right. The text was simple after all, just asking to meet at the park and by the swings. He didn’t even wait for a reply this time, immediately heading to the bathroom to take his shower and sprinting towards the park. He didn’t even get to see the new message on the phone from the one and only Rantarou himself.   
  
-New Message: Amami Rantarou to Shuuichi Saihara-   
-I’m already there. See you, my blueberry.-   
  
The summer heat was coursing through Shuuichi’s veins at every step he took towards the park; his heart pounding loud as he remembered the weird, dark, and twisted dream he had dreamt about before he woke up. He could hear a clock ticking nearby everytime he stopped, so he kept going and going until he reached the entrance of the park; slowing down into a walk as he saw Rantarou there.   
  
A shiver was sent down his spine as he saw that cat again. Golden blonde fur, blue eyes, pointy ears and a long tail. It seemed to be the exact cat in his dream. He was pretty sure he had a thinking expression on his face right now as his eyebrows furrowed and he basically slumped down as he sat down on the swing once again.   
  
“It’s weird.”    
  
Shuuichi started the conversation this time as he looked at the ground, kicking nearby dirt farther away. He was sure that Rantaro’s gaze was currently on him, curious and surprised at the outburst.   
  
Or so he thought.   
  
Rantarou kept the curious expression on bay, but it wasn’t really genuine. He was confused as well, but he was pretty sure of what was going to happen after… a while. He doesn’t know the exact numbers, the exact time; but he knows that he was bound to die again. He mentally formed an ‘o’ in his mouth before deciding to reply- but was cut off by the shorter of the two.   
  
“It feels like I saw us in a dream in the exact same position.”    
  
At this, Rantarou’s eyes widened in shock and he abruptly stood up- so Shuuichi knew as well, but he only thought that it was a dream; a bad dream at that. The cat meowed in shock as well, before jumping off from Rantarou’s arms. He looked at it longingly, about to follow when a hand grasped his arm. He very much knew that it was Shuuichi. He still looked upset, and the green-haired boy frowned as well, before leaning in to peck Shuuichi’s lips which made the latter blush red.   
  
“I love you.”    
  
Rantarou blurted. Shuuichi replied with the exact same words, yet more hesitant. There were a few moments of silence as the two looked at each other in the eye; both of them hearing the clock ticking as it got longer and longer. Shuuichi eventually cracked, and spoke up.   
  
“Can we go home?”   
  
At this, they got into another silent agreement as they held hands. Shuuichi surprisingly was the one who led the way, being slightly in front of Rantarou. It was obvious how the blue-haired boy was anxious, nervous, scared that Rantarou would die. However Rantarou knew that he couldn’t escape death.   
  
As soon as they reached the next block, the sun directly shined on the both of them, mocking them just a few moments before it would happen again. Rantarou tensed a bit, squeezing Shuuichi’s hand; the gesture was returned. However the moment of peace was going to end, as the both of them heard people calling and saying ‘look out.’ Shuuichi’s eyes widened to see a few bowling balls fall down from a high floor, and as he stepped back; Rantarou moved forward with a firm expression on his face. However that couldn’t be said the same for his gaze as it was determined. Determined to save Shuuichi once again.   
  
The blue-haired boy noticed this late once again, and his amber eyes widened in shock as one of the balls practically collided with Rantarou’s skull; a sickening sound of a crack and scream was heard and the green-haired boy’s body fell to the ground the moment all the bowling balls did. There were cracks on the concrete, the gray concrete now mixed with the very color of blood dripping from Rantarou’s head. Shuuichi felt sick at the sight   
  
Just like the dream, he had died here too. However he had a suspicion- was that dream even a dream; or was it reality? He did confirm the suspicion on his head as he saw a figure that looked like him again as soon as he tried to approach his lover. He was pushed back down, and the figure laughed again as navy blue eyes met gold.   
  
“This is the real thing!”    
  
It howled at Shuuichi, whose vision was already starting to blur. There were dark spots already forming, but he was sure of one thing. That one thing was seeing Rantarou force out a smile before he went fully limp.

* * *

And it happened again, and again, and again. Shuuichi didn’t know if he was being tricked by the god above, but it hurt. Right now, today. It was august 14 once again, but it was particularly slow this time.    
  
At this rate, it was a routine, and there were things that Shuuichi realized. First things first, he finally knew that he was in a time loop, and it felt like it had been months before he realized this- and around 473 deaths. Second, that figure that had been talking to him was nothing but a haze, the summer haze. It was the one bothering him all this time, it was the one mocking him all this time. He realized that after another 394 deaths.   
  
He was counting, but every time felt like the first one again, and he knew it could go one for decades… but there had to be a way out, right? There had to be. He stepped in the shower, letting the water drip by his head as he got soaked- oh.   
  
In the end… There had to be someone dead.   
  
He let time pass, meeting Rantarou at the park once again; by the swings. He looked more tired physically, eyebags as deep as it could get. But he was always greeted by the same smile by Rantarou. The boy he loved, the boy who had given up his life numerous times for Shuuichi. It wasn’t fair… they both knew it wasn’t fair.   
  
By the time the cat dropped down, and the chase began again- Shuuichi let it happen this time. The cat stopped by the crosswalk again, a curious eye turned to the blue-haired boy who didn’t stop this time. He had grabbed unto Rantarou’s arm and pulled him out of the scene; and in the end he was the one about to collide with the truck.   
  
He was expecting the figure who always mocked him to shout and say ‘serves you right’ the moment he was falling down on the ground, but instead there was nothing. Silence except for the fact that Shuuichi’s ears were ringing. It’s done now, isn’t it?   
  
Oh, how wrong he was; for a figure that looked like Rantarou appeared beside the green-haired boy. However, the figure… it looked exactly like Rantarou this time, but with silver white hair and emerald green eyes.   
  
Oh, a normal summer day would never be accomplished. For the loop Shuuichi was stuck in; it was done. But the loop where Rantarou has yet to mentally suffer; it was only the beginning.


End file.
